This invention relates to a cable connector and, more particularly, to a cable connector which can be attached to a cable to enable the cable to be connected to an electronic component and which includes a plurality of removable coded rings to identify the cable and the component.
Merging video systems with high quality audio systems is becoming increasingly popular. In these installations, several output, or program, sources are available, such as compact disc players, cassette decks, FM tuners, all of which have two stereo outputs; as well as laser disc players, stereo video cassette recorders (VCRs), and satellite receivers, all of which have a video output and two stereo audio outputs. These outputs are usually connected to an input source such as a stereo receiver, amplifier, preamplifier, processor or decoder (hereinafter referred to as "receiver"), which performs switching and processing functions and which includes a power amplifier, or an output to a power amplifier, for driving loudspeakers. The video output of the receiver is routed to a television monitor, or the like, having a video input.
The audio and video outputs of each of the above-mentioned program sources, as well as the corresponding inputs of the receiver, each receive a coaxial connector, often termed a "RCA" connector, which is standard in the industry. Thus, at least two, and sometimes three, cables each provided with a RCA connector at each end, are connected between the program source and the receiver. Still additional cables are needed when one of the program sources, such as a satellite receiver or laser disc player is connected to the input of a VCR for recording the video and audio signals, and the output of the VCR is connected to the receiver.
It can be appreciated with several program sources connected in the above manner, a multitude of cables are required which, along with speaker wires, AC power cords and antenna cables, result in a maize of cables, wires and cords which renders it difficult, if not impossible, to identify the cables and maintain a neat and organized installation.